


Anders' Jockstrap Adventure

by Startled_Badger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders is a nasty boi, Anders is horny, Anders/Hawke - Freeform, Anders/male hawke - Freeform, But they're in highschool so..., Hawke is a football player, Highschool AU, I didn't actually specify an age, Is this underage?, M/M, Male Hawke/Anders - Freeform, Masturbation, Modern AU, Scent Kink, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Underwear Theft, hawke/anders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startled_Badger/pseuds/Startled_Badger
Summary: Anders Steals Hawke's JockstrapThat's it.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started with a dirty idea that I wrote down and it turned into this.  
> It's short and gross.  
> I hope you like it.

Anders entered the locker room raked with nerves.  
_What am I doing?  
_He could hear the showers running as the football team washed off after their game. He snuck around, searching for a particular gym bag.  
_This is wrong. I shouldn’t be here._

He found the bag and looked around to make sure no one would spot him. He checked the handle of the bag to make double sure who it belonged to. Sure enough, the name “HAWKE” was written in fabric marker on the inside of the handle. Anders had always had a crush on Braeden Hawke from the moment he saw him. Tall, handsome, muscular. Brae was everything he wanted in a man. Any time he talked to him he was struck by his natural charisma and charm. He always went to the field to watch him during football practice. Seeing his beautiful form charging around on the grass always got him riled. And if he ever got a chance to talk to him, or even just be near him after the game, Anders would take it. Brae, breathing heavy, glistening with sweat, was always a sight to behold, but the thing that Anders loved the most was the way he smelled.  
He knew it was disgusting and weird but it turned him on so much. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t bear to only have that smell on such rare occasions. So, he took matters into his own hands.

Digging around in the bag he quickly found what he was looking for: the jockstrap.  
_I should leave. I’m disgusting. This isn’t right.  
_

He brought it up to his face and inhaled. The smell was incredible. definitely Brae. That unique farm boy musk flooded his senses and overloaded his mind. Holding the strap, feeling the still-warm moisture in the sweat absorbent material of the crotch, knowing who it belonged to, knowing whose sweaty hairy balls and no-doubt enormous cock was occupying this garment not five minutes beforehand.

Anders found himself snapped out of this perverse train of thought by the sound of the showers shutting off. The locker room would soon be filled with about twenty buff naked dudes, and as much as Anders would love to see that, if they caught him in here, he would have some serious explaining to do. Prize in hand, he walked to the exit, walking briskly but quietly as he could and made it out the door without anyone seeing him.  
Anders stuffed the jockstrap into his bookbag and left the gym hoping like hell that no one would spot and try to talk to him as he left.

_What have I done?_

His palms were sweaty and he was sporting an uncomfortable erection. He had no idea what he’d do now that he had the undergarments of his crush but he was excited at the possibilities.

* * *

Later in the day the final bell rang signalling the students to go home. Excitedly Anders rushed to his locker and grabbed his bag, packing a couple of books in there for study when he got home. As he walked, he had to covertly adjust himself several times to hide the erection that he’d had on and off for most of the day. He couldn’t wait to get home, unable to keep his mind off what he had in his bag.

In fact, he simply **could not** wait to get home. He needed it now, he couldn’t stand it any longer. He turned around just before he left the school grounds and made his way to a bathroom that probably wouldn’t be hugely occupied. The men’s toilets near the English rooms were pretty much as far from anything important as you could get.  
He found it empty and immediately took the furthest stall. He dropped his pants and sat down reaching into the bag to find the strap. He held it to his nose and the smell was intoxicating. He squeezed and a little bit of cold sweat leaked from the material. It had been hot today and Brae was particularly shiny after today's game. Anders took in the complexity of the scent, detecting a hint of pre-cum and wondering if Brae ever got aroused while out on the field. These thoughts coursed through his mind as he stroked his aching cock building to a disgusting, lust fuelled release.

He was nearly to the edge when he heard the bathroom door being opened.

“Varric, really? Don’t you think it’s a bit much for a school project?”

Anders froze, knowing immediately who was outside his stall. He knew that voice anywhere. Brae.  
Suddenly this whole thing felt a lot more real.

“I think my grades will be off the charts. The English teachers already love me, wait 'til they see what I’ve got planned.”

Varric’s voice was coming from the entrance, while Brae’s was coming from the urinals. It seemed that Varric had only followed Brae in here to continue the conversation, but Brae had clearly been holding it for a while. Anders heard him unzip his fly, then heard the thunderous splashing as Brae unleashed a torrent of pent up urine. He knew that he shouldn’t be aroused by this but in spite of himself, he was. Not helped by the fact that Brae kept talking throughout. Anders wasn’t even paying attention to their conversation. He was hypnotised by the deep, smooth, masculine tone of Braeden’s voice. Anders continued to stroke himself, quietly smelling the jockstrap, wishing he could have the real thing instead of some imagined approximation cobbled together from sight and smell and sound. He heard Brae zip up and wash his hands before leaving, his and Varric’s conversation abruptly cut off by the closing of the door.

And at that moment, Anders let go.

Letting out a shuddering, strangled moan, stifled by the jockstrap he had pressed hard against his mouth, he came. Shooting thick, white strands across the floor, some even hitting the stall door. Waves of euphoria washing over him as he imagined it was Brae that had made him cum.  
He sat there for a few minutes, twitching in the aftershocks of his cataclysmic orgasm. He caught his breath and looked down at the mess he’d made. Long white streaks against the greyish-blue linoleum floor. He elected to leave it there. It wasn’t uncommon in this school to find cum stains in the bathrooms, on the floor or walls, or even the mirrors. The people here were disgusting. But so was he.

Anders cleaned himself up, licking the cum off his hands, stuffed the jockstrap back into his bag, and left. Despite the minor pang of guilt he felt over the whole situation, the rush was more than worth it. This would not be the last time he abused this new treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> I didn't expect my first published fic to be so dirty but whatever.  
> I may add more. Don't know when but I like this idea too much to not at least play with it a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I continued it.  
> No idea where this will go. I write as it comes to me.

The next morning Brae searched everywhere.  
He looked in his bag, under the bed, in the laundry. He just could not find his jockstrap.  
  
“Bethany, have you seen my jockstrap?”  
  
“No Brae, I haven’t seen your stupid gross underwear.”  
  
“Carver, did it end up in your laundry pile?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I don’t wear jockstraps Brae, I’d have noticed if it was there.”  
  
Brae looked around and scratched his head. He was sure he had put it in his bag after yesterdays match. What could possibly have happened to it between then and now?

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Anders was lying in bed, naked, sweating, twitching with pleasure as he furiously jerked himself off with the jockstrap pressed to his face. He'd been awake for about an hour, and had spent the entire time slowly edging himself. Taking in the smell. Seeing a few jet black pubic hairs stuck to the strap that he hadn't noticed yesterday. Imagining burying his face in those pubes and breathing him in, suckling at the base of that magnificent cock. He pictures Brae coming home after a long run, breathing hard, dripping with sweat. he'd strip off, revealing his beautiful body. Anders would drop to his knees and let Brae skullfuck him into oblivion. He'd love every second. Mouth wrapped around that huge cock, nose buried in those soaking wet pubes.  
There was a loud knock at the door and Anders froze.  
  
“Anders, wake up, it’s time for school!” his father yelled.  
  
“I’m up, just give me a minute!” he shouted back.  
  
He heard his dad’s footsteps recede and he continued at breakneck pace. Sniffing the strap and beating away at his cock until he came to a twitching, writhing, groaning orgasm. The first two jets of cum his the wall behind him with such force they made an audible thump. Streaks of cum coated his chest as he moaned into the damp fabric.  
As he came down from his high he tossed the strap to the floor and sighed, enjoying the afterglow for a moment before beginning his day.  
He stood up, stretched, showered, then dressed himself and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Brae had decided that he would just pack another pair of boxer-briefs to wear on the field instead of his jockstrap. Sure, they weren't as supportive, nor did they breathe as well, but they would do for one day. As he walked into the main hall he was greeted with the usual slew of enthusiastic greetings and compliments. Many regarded him as King of the school, and as much as he liked to keep it cool, and not let it go to his head, he couldn’t help but smile at the attention.  
  
Various people had different things to say to him, personal going’s on, news, gossip, drama. He soaked it all up as he made his way to his locker. Until he noticed something. That Anders boy who always smiled at him as he walked past. He was there, but he was acting a little differently. He seemed nervous. He didn’t smile. He stuffed his bag into his locker, removed a few books and hastily zipped it up, fumbling a little a he does it like he’s trying to hide the books… Brae faltered.  
Only for a second, but his mind screeched to a halt as he saw what was in the bag. It was only a brief glimpse but it was enough time for him to see the very same jockstrap he was looking for that morning. It only fell into view for the slightest moment before it saw hastily stuffed back into the bag. But it was unmistakably his, and unmistakably hidden in Anders’s book bag.  
Brae recovered from the shock without anyone noticing, and continued his confident stroll to his own locker.  
_Why does he have it? How did he get it? What’s he doing with it?  
  
_Brae pondered for only a few moments before concluding that there is usually only one reason for underwear theft. And honestly? He was into it. He’d always thought Anders was cute, and was damn sure the kid was crushing on him. But now he knew just how hard that crush was.  
And he had Ideas.

At recess Anders saw Brae sitting directly across from him, on the other side of the courtyard, wearing gym shorts, a tank top, and sneakers, one leg crossed over the other. He must have changed into his sport gear early rather than do it just before the game. The outfit complemented his form beautifully, showing off his muscular arms and powerful legs. Anders looked at his face and noticed that Brae was staring back at him. Embarrassed to have been caught ogling him he averted his eyes. But when he looked back Brae was still staring, with a wry grin on his face. Anders thought that maybe Brae wanted to talk with him, and considered going over there. Brae uncrossed his legs and for a brief moment Anders saw up the leg of his gym shorts and…

!!!!!!!

_Oh god…  
_

He saw it.

_I saw it.  
_

He was catatonic.

_Fucking hell I SAW it._

_It’s so big! What the fuck?  
_

_How does he walk around with that thing? How does the jockstrap hide it?  
_

_The jockstrap that he isn’t wearing.  
_

_Because I stole it.  
_

Brae recrossed his legs, obscuring Anders’ view of that… thing, that hangs between his thighs.  
He got up and left. He could feel Brae’s eyes on him as he went.  
Fifty-three seconds later Anders was cumming violently against the bathroom wall. He had entered the stall, locked the door, unzipped and after a few quick strokes he was shooting a hot load onto the stall divider.  
This time he cleaned it up.  
  
_He knows.  
  
_

The game was worse. He’d watched Brae all day, unable to ignore the _imprint_ in his pants. Whenever he moved his hips a certain way it would hit the front of his shorts and Anders would die a little. But now he was on the field, with the team. Running, dodging, weaving. With every movement his cock would swing wildly, slapping between his inner thigh and the fabric of the right leg of his shorts. Anders couldn’t look away. Every so often he swore he could see it. Brae would lift his leg a certain way, or the shorts would hike up a little more and he swore he could see the tip of it poking out.  
How has on one else noticed?

The game finished up and Anders hurried off the bleachers as soon as the final whistle was blown. He had to get out. He had to leave before he made things worse for himself. He was caught up in his head as he walked.

_HeKnowsHeKnowsHeKnowsHeKnowsHeKnowsHeKno–  
_

Suddenly Brae was standing before him, smiling politely just like he always did.

_How the fuck? He was just on the field, how did he get in front of me?_

“Hello Anders!” he said, with a cheerful tone of voice. “Enjoy the game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is.  
> What happens next? Not a fucking clue!  
> I guess we'll find out together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, with another scrappy, hastily written chapter.  
> No idea where this is going. It's really just a bunch of headcanons strung together into a story.  
> Hope you like it.

It took Everything Anders had not to look down at the distractingly large shadow projected by the sunlight through Brae’s shorts. He felt like he was about to die. Brae was just two feet away. He could smell the sweat on him. Good LORD could he smell the sweat on him.

“I- I uh…” Anders Stammered.

“I’ve never seen you leave so fast. Normally you stick around a bit after the game.”

“Well I- I um-”

“Really having trouble with the words today. You alright?” Brae was cool, calm, and collected. He was panting a little from the match, but beyond that, he was unreadable.

“I had to leave because- I have to-” Anders couldn’t think. He was a bad liar most days, but with Brae standing in front of him, with that shameless dick print in his shorts, he was borderline catatonic.

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing you and get straight to the point. You took something from me.”

Anders locked up in terror “Braeden, I can explain, I-”

“No need,” Brae cut him off “I understand.”

Anders paused. “You do?”

“Of course. You think we’ve never had a jockstrap go missing in the locker room before?”

“Oh.” Anders honestly hadn’t thought that anyone else might have done this. “So… You’re okay with it?”

“Yes”

Anders breathed a sigh of relief.

“But-”

_Oh no._

“I think it only fair that you return the favour.”

“What?”

“You borrowed my underwear; I think you should let me borrow yours.”

“I- so… so you can…?” Anders was shocked.

“Yes. Exactly what you’re thinking. Why should I let you have all the fun?”

Anders had no response. Was Brae serious? Did he really want… that? Or was he just messing with him? Brae saw his confoundment and interjected.

“I’ll let you think about that, meet me after school with what I asked for.” And with that he turned and made his way back to the gym for his shower, leaving Anders standing alone behind the bleachers, shellshocked.

Anders was thinking about it all day, sweating nervously, not helped by the hot weather they’d been having. He hoped that Brae liked sweat as much as he did. If he was serious that is. Which was still up in the air. The final bell rang and everyone packed up to go home. It was now or never. Nervously Anders made his way to the bathroom which was thankfully unoccupied. He entered a stall, locked it and set about removing his underwear. He had to take off his shoes, as he couldn’t get his pants off with them still on. Once he had them off, he felt so strange, standing in a bathroom stall, naked from the waist down. He put his underwear in his bag, hurriedly shook his pants back on, then his shoes and left.

Now sans underwear, he was acutely aware of the texture the inside of his pants had. The way the seams of the pockets felt against his hips, the way his cock brushed the back of the zipper. He didn’t like it. He felt… exposed, somehow.

He found Brae within seconds of leaving the bathroom, as he was the only other person in the otherwise empty hallway. _How does he keep doing that?_

“Have something for me?” Brae said with a sly smile.

“Yes… Are you alone?”

“Yes, I told Varric I had to do something, and to wait by the gate for me.”

“Oh. Alright then.” Anders stepped closer, still worried someone might see this, and retrieved the undergarments from his bag. Anders handed them over and Brae held them for a second.

“Still warm.” He remarked.

“Yes, I only just took them off.”

“Perfect.” Brae said as he stowed them in his backpack as casually as he would if they were anything else. “Thank you, Anders. See you tomorrow.”

Anders still had no idea what to think about any of this.

That night, at Hawke Farm.

Brae finished up some homework and sat back. He deserved a reward. He looked down at his bag, thinking about what was inside. He reached inside and pulled out the underwear Anders had given him. Dark blue boxer briefs with a black waistband. He held them to his face and inhaled. They were sweaty, carried the scent of a soap he didn’t recognise, and the centre of the crotch had the distinct smell of cum to it. _Thought so._ There was something arousing about knowing that someone was jerking off while thinking about you.

Mind made up, he put the underwear in his pocket, stood and left the house. He told Bethany he was going for a walk when she saw him putting his boots on, which wasn’t exactly a lie. He left the house and walked in the waning sunlight over to the barn. He and his brother Carver shared a bedroom, and though they were fairly open with each other, and had walked in on one another masturbating enough times that they no longer cared, this was something his brother would probably not want to witness. So, whenever Brae needed some true ‘alone time’, he went to the loft in their barn.

He climbed the ladder to the loft and sat down in the chair he kept up there. No one else ever came up here, as evidenced by the dust on everything, and the many, _many_ cum stains littering the floor. The best thing about jerking off in the barn was that he didn’t have to clean up.

He pulled the underwear from his pocket and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock, which was already half hard. He gave it a few strokes to encourage it, the heavy shaft flopping in his hand. He had long since gotten used to his unusual size. He was teased about it by the other players on the team, and Carver made no secret of his envy, at least between the two of them. Brae enjoyed it. Though it was inconvenient at times, the fun he had more than made up for it.

He brought the boxers to his face and inhaled deeply, thinking of Anders, picturing him naked and blushing on the bed. He imagined putting his head between those pale thighs and making him shiver and moan with pleasure, making him a squirming, sweating mess. Bending him over and fucking him into oblivion.

Brae stopped for a moment and considered. He couldn’t let this just be a quick wank session. This was a little more special. He took out his phone and searched for some good porn, and began to strip completely.

Meanwhile, Anders was cumming for the third time that night. Paying less attention to the jockstrap and more to the elaborate visions his imagination conjured up of Braeden jerking off with his underwear.  
_My underwear. He’s probably doing it right now. Smelling my boxers and stroking that huge cock._  
Anders came lying on his side, spraying cum all over his bedsheets. The first time he’d cleaned up with tissues, the second he had put on an old shirt and cum on that, now, on his third orgasm, he didn’t care where it went. He lay there for a little while in the afterglow. Exhausted, balls aching a little from overuse. He was tired and immensely satisfied. He rolled over and fell asleep, not caring that he was lying in a patch of his own jizz. He was too tired and too happy. Content to sleep in his own filth, he drifted into unconsciousness.

Standing naked in the cool night air, legs apart, shuddering and gasping, Braeden came. Thick, hot jets of cum erupted from his cock and landed several feet away with a heavy, wet thump. He rode out the waves of pleasure, pumping his cock with one hand the other now hanging at his side, having dropped the underwear in the euphoria. Eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open, Brae let out days of pent up lust.

He came down from his high, surveying the mess he’d made as it soaked into the floorboards. It had been a few days since he'd really had a chance to take care of himself like this, so the mess was substantial. The added help of Anders' underwear had made it an exceptional experience. he walked to the end of the loft, his slowly softening cock still drooling between his legs as it swung with each step. He opened the window to let the evening breeze in. He stood there for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of it. He always prefered to fuck of jerk off outside. The open air against his skin. The feeling of total freedom, being naked, out in the open right after an orgasm. It was an almost spiritual experience for him. So he stood for several minutes in the open window as his afterglow slowly faded into the night.

Eventually he started to get cold and he put his clothes back on. They felt rough and dry against his sweat soaked skin. He would walk around the farm a little, then head back inside for a nice long shower. He felt he had earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this one was a little weak, but I did my best.  
> More of a writing exercise than a proper story anyway.  
> Let me know if you jerk off to this. It's quite flattering for an aspiring smut writer to hear.


End file.
